The Three
The three are a trio of blood-related battling felines that are destined to save the Clans from the Dark Forest and Final Battle. The three include Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovewing. The prophecy that based around them is this: "There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws." There were several other prophecies that were added to the first, including: "After the Sharp-eyed Jay and the Roaring Lion, peace will come on Dove's gentle wing." And: "The end of the stars draws near. Three must become four to battle the darkness that lasts forever." The three are all reincarnations of cats from the Ancients, as Jayfeather had discovered. It was revealed later that the three began to lose their powers after the Final Battle was won, Dovewing being the first to realize that she could only hear buzzing and couldn't stretch her senses. Lionblaze Lionblaze is one of the three. He is a golden tabby tom with eyes coloured amber. His power is that he can't be injured or killed in battle. He is very strong and can take on a whole patrol of cats single-pawed. His ancient counterpart is Lion's Roar. Lionblaze is the son of the ThunderClan medicine cat Leafpool. His father is the WindClan tom Crowfeather. He has two siblings, Jayfeather and Hollyleaf. Their first set of parents was first believed to be Brambleclaw, the ThunderClan deputy at the time, and Squirrelflight, the sister of Leafpool. Lionblaze is related to Firestar, the ThunderClan leader, through his mother, Leafpool, who is Firestar's daughter. This makes Lionblaze Firestar's grandson. Jayfeather Jayfeather is one of the three. He is a gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes. His power is that he can walk into cat's dreams, can generally read minds, and can sense feelings of those he focuses on. Since he is blind, he can see in dreams. His ancient counterpart is Jay's Wing. Jayfeather is the son of the ThunderClan medicine cat Leafpool. His father is the WindClan tom Crowfeather. He has two siblings, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf. Their first set of parents was first believed to be Brambleclaw, the ThunderClan deputy at the time, and Squirrelflight, the sister of Leafpool. Jayfeather is related to Firestar, the ThunderClan leader, through his mother, Leafpool, who is Firestar's daughter. This makes Jayfeather Firestar's grandson. Dovewing Dovewing is one of the three. She is a pale gray she-cat with green eyes. Her power is that she can hear things very far away and get a general image of such. She can see such images in her mind if she closes her eyes and focuses closely. Her ancient counterpart is Dove's Wing. Dovewing is the daughter of the ThunderClan warrior Whitewing. Her father is the ThunderClan tom Birchfall. She has one sibling, Ivypool. She is related to Firestar, the ThunderClan leader, through her mother, Whitewing, who is the daughter of Cloudtail, who is Firestar's sister's son. Hollyleaf Originally, Jayfeather and Lionblaze thought that Hollyleaf was the last member of the three because she was their sister. Hollyleaf was a black she-cat with green eyes. It was later revealed that Hollyleaf was not a part of the three, rather the third member being a younger she-cat named Dovewing. Hollyleaf doesn't hone any powers, and does not incarnate an ancient counterpart. Hollyleaf is the daughter of the ThunderClan medicine cat Leafpool. Her father is the WindClan tom Crowfeather. She has two siblings, Lionblaze and Jayfeather. Their first set of parents was first believed to be Brambleclaw, the ThunderClan deputy at the time, and Squirrelflight, the sister of Leafpool. Hollyleaf is related to Firestar, the ThunderClan leader, through her mother, Leafpool, who is Firestar's daughter. This makes Hollyleaf Firestar's granddaughter. Firestar Jayfeather received a prophecy saying that "Three must become four," this meaning that a fourth can must be found in order to rescue the Clans from the Dark Forest. The fourth cat is later revealed to be Firestar, ThunderClan's great leader and hero. Firestar is a flame-coated ginger tom with green eyes. Firestar is related to Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Dovewing through family relatives. His daughter Leafpool is the mother to Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf. Firestar's nephew Cloudtail, the son of his sister Princess, is the father of Whitewing. Whitewing gave birth to Dovewing, making Firestar distantly related to her.